OC Story: Seikatsu Suzumu
by Seikatsu Suzumu
Summary: The (still unfinished) story of my OC, Seikatsu Suzumu. And no, there is no shipping with canon characters. Everything that happens, is or teasing or friendly! Toshiro Sorumeito is also one of my OC, and belongs to me! Have fun reading the story, though


There was nothing I could do. My friends were trapped. Trapped inside that cursed school. Trapped inside Hope's Peak Academy. Trapped because of Junko Enoshima. They were dying, one by one. Even my beloved. During their stay, during our 2 years on Hope's Peak Academy, I tried to save everyone. But in the end, I failed. The only thing I could do in this world full of despair, was to wait. To wait for a hope to shine over this dark place.

My name is Seikatsu Suzumu. I was once the Super High School Level Perfect Student. I always had perfect grades, I had a lot of friends... I was indeed a perfect student. I was chosen because of this so called 'talent' I had. Let me tell you my story:

I never thought my life would be normal after everything I've been through in the past. I lost my mother at age 2, my father at age 5. They both died in a train crash. I was in kindergarden at that moment. When they found my dead parents' bodies, my teachers told me my parents were coming home later and that I had to wait in an orphanage. I remember. I waited and waited and waited and waited. When they brought suitcases full of my stuff into my room, I knew they were never coming back. I wasted 1 month on waiting for something that would never come. The adults there were always trying to be kind to me, always trying to make me laugh. But I never cared. Why would I? My parents left me, I had no family left, I had no goal... I would be wasting my time. But that changed when a new kid entered the orphanage, 2 years later. I always sat alone in the cafeteria, because I would be wasting my time with talking and messing with other kids. But he just walked up to me and sat next to me, out of nowhere. I still remember the conversation we had...

"Why are you sitting alone?" asked the boy. I was stirring in my soup. I looked up to him, only to look back at my soup.  
"Why do you care?" I said, sipping of my spoon with soup. Great, I burned my tongue.  
The boy sat awkwardly close to me, staring at my face. Than he laughed and moved to sit over me.  
"No need to be mean. I'm just curious!" the boy said, leaning with his chin on his left hand. I tried eating more of my soup, but he was staring so intensely at me I stopped.  
"I would be wasting my time by messing with others." I replied, studying the boy a little more. He had darkbrown hair that was really spiky, just like a hedgehog, and the most beautiful green as eye colour. He wore a white t-shirt with black letters that said 'Bad Boy' and a pair of kaki shorts. He was also wearing slippers.  
"Wasting your time? What do you mean?" asked the boy, who was clearly studying me as well. I got irritated, and stood up.  
"I don't even know you. Why are you asking so many questions?" I asked, preparing myself to leave. I walked towards the exit of the cafeteria, when the boy grasped my arm.  
"We can work on that! I'm Toshiro Sorumeito, I'm 7 and new in this orphanage. I like snakes and homemade bento and dislike annoying girls and bugs." said Toshiro, making a bow. I was very suprised by that. I wanted to walk away, but it would be rude to not introduce myself. Sigh, even though I am wasting my time, let's do it quickly.  
"I'm Seikatsu Suzumu, I'm 7 as well and I'm in this orphanage when I was 5. I'm not going to tell you what I like, but I do dislike annoying boys who keep asking me questions." I replied short to his introduction. This kinda shocked the boy, who looked like he was on the verge to cry. Tears started to come out of his eyes. I was suprised by that.  
"Waaaaaaaa!" cried Toshiro, but soft enough so only I could hear it.  
"H-hey! Why are you crying!?" I asked. People started to look in our direction, and I hate attention, so I pulled his sleeve and took him to the hallway.  
"Waaaaaaaa!" cried Toshiro. His cheeks were as red as a tomato, and his shirt was wet because of the tears.  
"Okay, okay, look, I'm sorry, okay? I am so-rry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I just don't trust people!" I said, panicking to calm him down. He suddenly stopped crying and smiled. I felt like an idiot. He was faking it.  
"I knew you were kind!" he said, a cheerful smile spreading over his face. I was mad but also kinda flattered at the same time; no one called me kind before.  
"Kind?" I asked, confused. I didn't know if he was messing with me of he meant it.  
"Yeah, only the loneliest hearts are the kindest." he said. He walked towards the garden and sat on the bench surrounding the sandbox. I followed and sat next to him. The words he just said... what did he mean by that? I wanted to ask him, but he was first to say something.  
"I heard from the lady at the reception you also lost your parents in a train accident." he said, staring at the huge tree standing in the middle of the playground. My heart felt heavy. Hold it. Train accident?  
"W-what do you mean, I lost my parents in a train accident?" I asked. My voice was trembling. I had a very bad feeling.  
"Huh?" asked the boy, raising an eyebrow. He lost his focus on the tree and looked me right in the eyes.  
"Y-yeah, my parents left me! They didn't die, they just... they left me!" I said. I had a veeery bad feeling about this.  
The boys eyes widened.  
"You don't know." he said. His face turned into a sad expression, or was it a compassionate expression?  
He put his arm around me and let my head rest on his shoulder. I was about to protest, when he told me.  
"Seikatsu, your parents are dead. I know. Mine are dead as well. I know, I was there.

I looked at him. What did he just say? I misheard, right?  
"E...xcuse me?" I stammered. My heart felt like it had the same weight as a car. Toshiro looked at me with a faint smile, took a deep breath and began his story.

"I was with my parents on my way to the doctor. We were sitting next to another couple, who were on their way to work. I was playing a video game when the train suddenly started to make a weird noise. I looked up at my dad, whose face was pale. He took me and my mom and pushed us to the ground with him on top. At that same moment everything went black. There was a lot of noise and it hurted so much I fainted. When I woke up, something heavy was on top of me. I pushed it away and stood up. It was... terrible. Everything was dark, but I could see enough to see the horror in front of me. There were people screaming for help in the back, dead bodies were everywhere in the train, and my parents were pierced by a piece of medal. I just stood there. I wanted to cry, to scream, to do something! But nothing came. I just stood there, until a man turned me around.  
"Are you okay? Answer me, boy, are you alright? Are you wounded?" the man asked, clearly afraid and in shock. I nodded softly.  
"I'm... okay." I whispered, and looked at my parents. The man saw me looking.  
"It's to late for them. They were your parents, I suppose?" the man asked. He pulled me up to give me a piggy-back ride and went outside the train. We were on the shore of a river. Weren't we riding a few seconds ago on a bridge?  
"I know what you think, boy. We fell all the way from that bridge on this shore. It's a wonder we're still alive." the man said, putting me down so I could sit on a rock. I looked up at the man. He was really tall and muscular, at least 2 meter and wore a black suit with a black tie. He had lightbrown hair and yellow-ish eyes. He had a short beard as well. Than I saw two people carrying a wounded woman out of the train wreck. She was bleeding from her head.  
"I lost my wife in there. She's... gone as well." the man suddenly said. He took a can of cola out of his pocket. He offered it to me, but I refused so he opened it and took a sip.  
"I'm Satoshi Suzumu. Who are you, boy?" asked Mr. Suzumu. He smiled faintly at me. I felt a little bit at ease. Well, I was still in shock of course; I just lost my parents after all.  
"I'm... Toshiro Sorumeito, sir. I'm currently 5 years old and go to Midoriyama Kindergarden." Toshiro introduced himself. He stood up to bow for a moment and went to sit back down. The man smiled and focused his gaze on the train.  
"Well, nice to meet you, Toshiro. 5 years, huh? I have a daughter that's the same age of you, Seikatsu. gorgeous child, If I can say so." Mr. Suzumu said. He took another sip of his cola. I was sitting there very awkwardly, with nothing to do. There were people helping other people out of the train wreck, but most of them were dead. In total, there were 7 survivors of the... well, a lot of passengers. I wondered why Mr. Suzumu wasn't helping them, and then I saw his massive wound in his stomach. There was even a peace of metal sticking out of it. I let out a scream and fell to the ground. Mr. Suzumu was startled by my reaction and followed my gaze which ended by his wound. He sighed, and took another sip.  
"Yeah, I know. It's bleeding a lot and it hurts like shit. I already examined it: doesn't look pretty. I can see my organs." said Mr. Suzumu. He tried to sound calm, but I could hear the fear in his voice.  
"Have you called the hospital already? You need to get that treated! The same for all the others!" I shouted, panicked. I forgot a moment about my parents and the whole crash. I took off my coat and wanted to give it to Mr. Suzumu, but he refused.  
"I appreciate it, Toshiro, but it's to late for me. I know I'm going to die." Mr. Suzumu said softly. He patted my head.  
"We already called the hospital and everything, and they are on their way. But I'm feeling weaker and weaker by the moment and the bleeding doesn't stop." I looked at him and tears were starting to form in my eyes. He saw that and for the first time in these minutes we knew eachothers, he gave me a true smile. It warmed my heart.  
"You don't have to cry for my sake, To-" said Mr. Suzumu, when he suddenly started to cough up blood.  
"Mr. Suzumu!" I said, standing up to help him.  
"Crap, I don't have much time left." Mr. Suzumu said. He stood up, went on his knees and grabbed my shoulders.  
"Listen Toshiro, and listen well. After the doctors and the police arrives here, you are going to an orphanage. When you arrive there, ask immediatly if Seikatsu Suzumu is there as well. If she's not, ask if you can be transferred to the same orphanage." he paused for a moment to take a deep breath, and continued: "She needs your help, Toshiro. Please be a pillar of support for her. She's very sensitive and I... I want to be there for her but I can't. So I ask this, from man to man, please help her." Mr. Suzumu ended his request in a sad whisper, crying. I listened well and understood what he wanted. That's right, I don't have the time to be a weakling! My dad always told me to be a man instead of a crybaby! Seikatsu, his daughter, is still a girl, and I have to protect her! Mr. Suzumu opened up his wallet and gave me a picture of a cute girl who was building a sand castle in a garden. "This is her. This is my beautiful girl Seikatsu. Please watch over her." begged Mr. Suzumu. I took the photo, put it in my pocket and grabbed his shoulders.  
"I promise, Mr. Suzumu! I'll look over her!" I said. I felt his grip becoming weaker and he fell down. 5 minutes later the doctors and the police arrived. Mr. Suzumu's body was being covered with a white blanket while I was being put into a police combi."

Toshiro let out a sigh. He scrathed behind his ears and stretched his legs.  
"Seikatsu?" he asked. Tears were falling down my cheeks. My whole black dress, that I was wearing, was wet of the tears I shed and was still shedding. I had such a strong grip on Toshiro's shirt I thought I was going to tear it to pieces.  
"You're... not lying, right? They... they really...?" I asked. My voice was trembling terribly and I must have looked like a total mess. Toshiro looked at me with the same compassionate expression as before and hugged me tightly.  
"It's true. And I was lucky, because I transferred to the same orphanage as you." he said softly. I cried louder, feeling safe in his arms. Toshiro let me cry until I had no more tears. Then he grasped my shoulders. "I'm going to protect you, Seikatsu. I promised Mr. Suzumu, and that is exact what I'm going to do." he said. I felt happy. Even though I just heard my parents didn't left me but died, I felt happy. I realised I would never waste my time with people. It was I that was wasting time with thinking that. Because my parents did cared for me. They cared for me so much, they've send me a guardian.  
I jumped off the fench and stretched out my hand towards Toshiro. He suddenly blushed, but I didn't know why.  
"Then, being my guardian aside, do you want to be my friend, Toshiro-kun?" I asked. It was after asking that question I knew why he was blushing. For the first time in 2 years, I truly smiled again.

\- END CHAPTER 1 -

Ever since that moment we became close. We didn't need anyone: we had eachother. We became the bestest of friends. We knew everything of eachother and we were always together (except when he had to go to male things). We finished our kindergardens and went to the same Middle School, where we were in the same class. I decided to focus on my studies. I wanted to become a politician, someone who would tell the parlement what the people thought. I became an honor student and always got perfect grades on absolutely everything. Toshiro, on the other hand, developed a talent for boxing. He started the Boxing Club and made me the manager. I created the Kendo Club, because I've always felt a connection with the sport. Our lives in Middle School were normal and everyday the same. We never tried to be friends with others, since we still had eachother. He didn't like the guys of our class, and he thought the girls were very annoying. But I could get along with everyone very well. I even became the Vice-President of the Student Counsil. Of course, Toshiro joined as well but as the secretary.

I was quite popular with the guys as well. Not only in the orphanage, but in school as well. I never talked to them, except if it was for school, but they always saw me talking and hanging out with Toshiro. They would always leave me alone, but one day everything changed.

We had a Don Juan in our class: Kuro Irootoko. Everyday he had a date with a different girl. He've had so many girlfriends, he had lost the count. One day I was laughing hard at a joke that Toshiro made and he heard that. That little conversation changed my Middle School life.

"... No, he said, because I sell vacuum cleaners." Toshiro said, finishing the joke. I was trying to hold in my laughter, because all our classmates where here, but my cheeks started to hurt and I couldn't hold it in anymore.  
"Hahahahaha! No, he did NOT do that!" I said, laughing hard. My laughter turned into a soft giggle, but it was already heard by some people.  
"Hey hey there~ can you two lovebirds shut it down a little bit~?" said Irootoko. He suddenly stood next to us. A few of our classmates were giggling.  
"Huh? I think you've got the wrong idea here, buddy." said Toshiro, before continuing: "We're not a couple, we're best friends." Everything went silent.  
"Then, Suzumu-chan, you're single?" a boy asked. I looked up at him in suprise.  
"Huh? Y-yeah, I am..." I said. I couldn't even finish my sentence. Suddenly all the boys surrounded Toshiro and my table. The girls were in their own group, gossiping like always. I could only hear 'Seikatsu' and 'single', but I knew it was going to unleash a bomb.  
"Hey, hey, Suzumu-chan! How can someone as cute as you not have a boyfriend?" a boy with glasses asked.  
"Yeah! I mean, we all backed off because we thought you and Sorumeito were together!" said another boy, who was fairly tall.  
I looked at them with an even more suprised expression. What's wrong with them? Is there something wrong with me being single. Wait, hold up. Cute? We all backed off?  
"Um, what do you mean with 'backed off'?" I asked. I looked at Sorumeito and he understood my message: 'RUN'. I was already grasping at my bag and wanted to stand up, when one of the guys leaned over me, placing one of his hands on mine.  
"Heh~ you don't know? Everyone thinks you're c~u~t~e, Suzumu-chan~" said the boy, who I could now identify as Irootoko. I was surprised by his action. What the hell is he doing? He's way to close, waaaaay to close!  
"Mind backing off, pal? She's scared." said Toshiro, suddenly appearing behind him. He pushed him away, took my hand and pulled me up. He has such a scary expression... I've never seen him mad before, so I was more afraid of him than of Irootoko. Irootoko thought otherwise, just like the rest of the boys, and moved out of the way. We left the classroom and went to the stairs. There we stood still and Toshiro went to sit down on one of them. I went to sit next to him.  
"Looks like you're suddenly popular, huh." said Toshiro. He opened his bag and took a bottle of soda. He opened it and took a few sips.  
"What's suddenly up with them? First they leave us alone and suddenly they stick their nose in our business!" said I, taking another bottle of soda out of Toshiro's bag. I opened it and drank it all up. Toshiro tossed his bottle in the trashcan in a perfect loop, taking mine and tossing it as well in the trashcan. Then he sat closely to me, put his arm around and said: "Well, you're pretty cute, so prepare yourself. From now on, boys are going to confess to you. The only thing I can say is to follow your heart." I punched him and moved away to make a little bit of space between us again. "I know that, stupid. Don't act like my mom." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back.  
"Well, sometimes I've got to be a mom. Leaving an idiot like you is asking for accidents." he said, sticking his tongue out. "Why you...!" I shouted and started punching him again. 5 minutes later we were laying on the floor like complete idiots, laughing. Then I checked my watch, and stood up since class was about to start in 3 minutes.

Ever since that day till now, 20 boys confessed to me. Insane, right? I'm not even that pretty. I'm pretty clumpsy, actually. Shoot, sorry, I was daydreaming again. Where was I? Oh right, back to the story:

So since that day, boys confessed to me. In my last year of Middle School, I rejected the 20th and was called 'The Kind and Caring but Icecold Beauty'. I don't know who made up that ridiculous nickname, but I didn't care anymore. The ceremony was over, I finished Middle School and Toshiro and me went back to the orphanage, where a suprise was waiting for us.

\- END CHAPTER 2 -

"There you guys are! Toshiro-kun, Seikatsu-chan, look what came for you two!" said the old lady at the reception. She gave us to envelopes with a logo on it. It was the logo of Hope's Peak Academy, a school only taking in students with special talents. We looked at eachother and we opened the envelopes without hesitation.  
"Dear Sorumeito Toshiro-kun, you have been selected to join our school under the title of 'Super High School Level Boxer'!" read Toshiro. He jumped high into the air of happiness, and turned towards me. "What about you?" he asked. I opened my letter and read it out loud as well.  
"Dear Sumuzu Seikatsu-san, you have been selected to join our school under the title of 'Super High School Level Perfect Student'. Please fill in..." I read and stopped reading. Perfect student? I felt my smile becoming wider and wider. I looked at Toshiro. We thought the same.  
"WE'RE GOING TO HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY!" we shouted so loudly, everyone in the orphanage must have heard us. The old lady took the envelopes and the letters from us.  
"Well, looks like the administrative side is my job." she said, and went back to her office.

For the rest of the vacation, we did nothing else that dreaming about that school. Everyone wanted to join that school, and we were one of the lucky ones chosen! I thought that if we ever wanted to join that school, we must have been chosen by the lottery.  
"SHSL Boxer, sounds cool, huh?" said Toshiro, smiling like an idiot. During Middle School, he even went to Championships and even the World Championship, which he won. I was smiling as well. We were in my room lying on our backs on the floor, surrounded by my pillows since we just had a pillowfight.  
"Well, SHSL Perfect Student doesn't sound bad either!" I said. Every year, Japan organises a competition to find 'smartest' student, in other words, the student with the greatest results. I've won that every year since my first year in Middle School. I even participated in the so-called 'World Competition', where every country sended there 'smartest' student for making the so-called 'Ultimate Exam'. This event is every 10 years, and during my second year in Middle School, Japan sended me. And guess what? Yes, you guesses it right: I was in 5th place. That one hell of a good prestation! I was 'fighting' against Highschoolers and people from College after all!  
Toshiro turned around. "You are just a nerd. I'm a super strong boxer!" he said, teasing me. I picked up a pillow and threw it with full force at him. "Oh yeah? Well, I'm a nerd that's also an expert in Kendo, you know!" I said. That's not a lie. I AM an expert. I have the highest level someone could have in Kendo. Toshiro got up and tilled me up to throw me in a wrestler grip on my bed. "Ough!" my air was pushed out of my lungs, since the idiot jumped on me.  
"Got you~ what now, huh?" said Toshiro, with a teaseful voice. I kicked him in the balls and pushed him of me. "Aargh! That's foul play!" said Toshiro, now lying on the floor in pain. It was quiet for a few minutes and then we were laughing. I couldn't wait till vacation was over! For the first time ever, I wanted it to end!

The vacation was over. Toshiro and I were standing at the entrance. We were standing for such a long time, it felt like a century. The school was huge. More and more students were walking through the entrance. I exchanged a glance with Toshiro and while holding hands (since we were quite afraid of our new future), we walked towards a huge group of students. They were standing before boards with cards that said 'Class 77th' and other classes. We looked, but we weren't in it, so we walked further to the board that said 'Class 78th'. I looked, and there it was: 'Seikatsu Suzumu'.  
"Hey, I'm in Class 78th!" I said, smiling. I touched the boards and went over my name with my fingers. I looked at the list to search for Toshiro, but he wasn't on it. Toshiro saw that as well, and went to look further.  
"I'm in Class 79th..." he said, disappointed. He looked in my direction. Other students from Class 78th were standing around me. There was a guy with red hair and piercings, a very petite girl, a very tall and muscular and many more. Toshiro ran towards and hugged me. Since he was running with a lot of speed, he had a lot of impact and I almost fell.  
"We're not in the same class! Unfair!" he said, pouting. He looked around at the other students, who were looking at the scene happening in front of them. A boy with black hair, red eyes and impressive eyebrows walked towards us.  
"The two of you! Keep your lovely-dovely when you're outside the school!" said the boy loudly, while pointing at us. I pushed Toshiro away from me and went towards the boy.  
"Ah yes, you're correct. He's just sometimes to friendly, I offer you my apologies. I am Seikatsu Suzumu, SHSL Perfect Student. Glad to meet you." said I. I made a little bow and trew a glance at Toshiro. I had a few rules. One of them was that when we're in school, we'll only focus on school. No other behaviour or actions were allowed. Toshiro made an expression that said 'I'm sorry'. I turned back to Toshiro.  
"You know my rules well! On school, only behaviour fitted for a school is allowed!" said I. I scolded him and he rolled with his eyes. The boy who confronted us laughed.  
"Oh? The Perfect Student? The pleasure is mine! I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the SHSL Prefect! I'm glad to see someone who is also focused on following the rules and studying!" introduced Ishimaru, while making a bow as well. I took a good look at the boy. Beside the eyes and the eyebrows, he had short spiky hair, similair to the spikes of Toshiro. I smiled.  
"The Prefect! Oh, I'm so glad I found you! I thought I had to keep everyone under control of the rules myself! Without rules, we are nothing after all." I said. I really respected rules, and if someone broke them, I would always scold them and told them to follow. The boy looked suprised, and smiled again. He stood there frozen, but after I said, he relaxed a bit.  
"Hahaha! I'm glad I'm not the only one that thinks that way!" he said. I noticed his tie was a little bit crocked, so I walked towards him to fix it. That was pure out of habit, though. I used to do it for Toshiro all the time. Even that morning! Ishimaru was suprised by that, since he froze again. I stretched the tie, uncrocked it, opened his jacket and putted the tie back where it belonged. After that I closed the jacket. The boy was blushing a little bit, not knowing what to say. I suddenly realised what I had done.  
"Ah-! I'm sorry! That was out of habit!" I said, and pointed at Toshiro: "I do it every morning for that idiot over there!" I bowed again and stepped a few steps backwards. I heard Toshiro laughing behind me at my mistake, and I trew an hateful glance at him.  
"Ah, i-it's fine! Haha, thanks for uncrocking it!" said Ishimaru, laughing the accident away. He then studied me very precisely. He nodded in approval.  
"As expected from the Perfect Student! Your uniform is perfect!" he said, trowing a glance at my backpack before continuing: "But what's with your backpack?" I looked at my backpack. It was a black and white backpack, with on front a penguin. I love penguins. I even have a pen with a penguin on top and a notebook with a penguin on the front. I got those 3 things for my 8th birthday from Toshiro and carried them with me ever since. Toshiro stepped forward and putted his arm around me.  
"The backpack has important memories that Seikatsu doesn't want to forget. Is something wrong with that?" asked Toshiro. That's true. That backpack has important memories of all our good times during Kindergarden and Middle School. Ishimaru was shocked by Toshiro's sudden attack. "Oh no, don't get me wrong! Having a personal backpack is not against the rules! It was just... uuh..." he was searching for the right words. I giggled. "Weird?" I proposed. He looked at me and nodded. I laughed. "Haha, well, I just love penguins. Can't help it, they're just to cute!" I said. I stopped and turned towards Toshiro. He read my gaze and we both started to laugh. Ishimaru was confused, so I explained: "This is the first time we have a normal conversation with a classmate!" I was really happy. Toshiro grinned, and let go of me to put his arm around Ishimaru.  
"Say man, wanna be our friend?" he asked. Ishimaru looked from Toshiro to me and his eyes widened.  
"You...want to be my friend?" he asked. He was cleary confused by Toshiro's question. I nodded.  
"Yeah! We never talk to others, but you're really easy to talk to! We haven't made any friends, so do you want to be our first?" I asked, reforming Toshiro's question. I putted my arm around the boy as well, which was easy since he was only a few centimeters taller than me. Ishimaru's eyes widened even more and a smile appeared on his face.  
"I... have troubles with making friends, so I was suprised by your question." he explained before continuing: "To answer your question: yes, I want to be your friend!" I saw Toshiro blushing and the boy with a light blush looking at me. I didn't know why.  
"Really? Yes! Then, I'll be in your care from now on!" I said. I realised they were blushing of my smile. This was the second time I smiled truly.

After the Entrance Ceremony, the students of Class 78th went to their homeroom. Ishimaru and I were standing by Ishimaru's desk. I looked around at my classmates, and discovered there were a lot of different people. There was a girl with black hair that was stylishly styled in two ponytails. She wasn't wearing the uniform, but a gothic dress. There was also the petite girl I noticed before, with short brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing the school uniform and stood with the girl by the windows. I turned towards Ishimaru, who was studying the others as well. I leaned at his desk.  
"Let's try to make more friends, okay?" I asked. He nodded, and we both went to separate groups. He went to the boys and I to the girls. They noticed and turned towards me. A girl with long blue hair and blue eyes smiled at me.  
"You must be Seikatsu Suzumu-san, the SHSL Perfect Student, right? Nice to meet you! I'm Sayaka Maizono, the SHSL Idol!" said Maizono. She was a very popular idol. I was very suprised she was in my class. A super idol? In my class? Wait till Toshiro hears of this! Oh, wait, he's in a different class... A tanned girl with brown hair in a ponytail walked towards me and holded my hands.  
"I'm Aoi Asahine, SHSL Swimmer! Nice to meet you!" said Asahina. She let go and went back to where she was. I realised I had to introduce myself as well, and bowed.  
"Ah- I-I'm Seikatsu Suzumu, SHSL Perfect Student! Honor to meet you!" I took a deep breath and continued: "Let's work hard this year!" I went back up and realised I spoke in Keigo. I was really nervous. The first time without Toshiro I spoke to classmates. I talked to them without the subject 'school' and that was new for me. Maizono laughed, and smiled again.  
"Haha, there's no need for Keigo, Suzumu-san. We're classmates, aren't we?" said Maizono. I laughed faintly, and noticed the petite girl hiding behind her. Maizono noticed her standing there, and took a step to the right. I walked towards her and bowed again. I wanted to introduce myself again, but the girl was first. "I-Im Chihiro Fujisaki... I'm the S-SHSL Programmer. Nice to meet you..." said Fujisaki in a soft voice. I got back up again. She was so adorable! She reminded me of myself when I was 4. I was so shy back then! I did the same as Asahina and holded her hands.  
"The pleasure is all mine, Fujisaki-san! Let's work hard together, okay?" asked I, and smiled. I felt relaxed around these people. The other girls introduced them as well. Oogami Sakure, Celestia Ludenberg, Touko Fukawa, Kyouko Kirigiri, Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikasabe. Right. I said bye and went to the guys. The boy with the red hair I noticed before, saw me and putted his arm around me. I was suprised by that; only Toshiro did that.  
"Hey, you're the cutie from the list! You're Suzumu-chan, right? Nice to meet you, I'm Leon Kuwata! I'm the SHSL Baseballplayer!" said Kuwata while grinning. I smiled faintly and broke free from his grip. I wanted to bow, but didn't and only bowed my head. "I'm Seikatsu Suzumu, SHSL Perfect Student. The pleasure is all mine! Let's work together this year, everyone!" I said. For the 3th time that day, I showed my true smile, with the already know affect. The guys blushed a little bit. I noticed a really tall guy with a pompadour and a biker jacket. On the jacket was the sign of... Oh, my God. The Crazy Diamonds. I was fan of that biker gang. My eyes widened and I walked up to the boy. He was suprised by that, but didn't move.  
"A-are you... Oowada... Mondo-san? One of the Diamond Brothers? Leader of the Crazy Diamonds?" I fired all these questions at him. I was really exited! Beside Kendo and studying, I loved that gang. They were so cool! Both me and Toshiro were fans of them! The boy looked at me, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, that's me? Ya know me?" he asked. He scratched his head and fixed his pompadour. Ishimaru went to stand next to me.  
"Suzumu-kun, you know him?" asked Ishimaru. He was looking at Oowada with a disapproving glare. I turned to Ishimaru, excitement was cleary to read from my face.  
"He's mine and Toshiro's idol! He's so badass! You never heard of him, Ishimaru-kun?" I asked, adrenaline raising. Oowada looked at me, a bit confused and... he was blushing really badly.  
"I-idol? Oi, that's a bit..." he said sofly. He was cleary happy about the compliment. Ishimaru blinked at me.  
"Huh? Someone that isn't even able to wear the school uniform is your idol, Suzumu-kun?" asked Ishimaru. I laughed.  
"Well, yeah... of course studying and kendo are the 1st and 2nd place, but he's definitly 3th!" I said, throwing a smile at Oowada. He was looking pissed off at Ishimaru.  
"Excuse me? Care to fucking repeat, bitch?" shouted Oowada, cracking his fingers. Ishimaru faced him, with a firm expression.  
"You're breaking the rules! And that aside, swearing is forbidden as well! That isn't welcome in a school enviremment!" said Ishimaru, crossing his arms. A boy with dreadlocks grabbed Oowada's arm and a small boy with an antenna at the top of his head was doing the same thing. Oowada broke free from their grip and faced Ishimaru. Their faces were so close, his pompadour bended upwards. I didn't like were this was going. I tried to get between them, but Kuwata pulled me back.  
"That's dangerous, Suzumu-chan!" he said. The insults between Oowada and Ishimaru were becoming worse and worse.  
"That's it, motherfucker! Eat this!" shouted Oowada, ready to punch Ishimaru in the face. No! Ishimaru! I'm not going to stand here, I have to protect my friend! Ishimaru was stepping backwards, but he was surrounded by desks. He couldn't move, he had to endure the blow. He closed his eyes. But nothing happened. When he opened his eyes, he saw me standing in front of him. My eye hurted like hell. Oowada was shocked, falling backwards. When he was about to deliver to blow, I broke free from Kuwata and stood between Oowada and Ishimaru, taking the blow.  
"Holy shit! Suzumu, the fuck did you do?" panicked Oowada, walking towards to look at my black eye. The girls watched the fight and Maizono ran towards to help me. Ishimaru stood where he was, but he was cleary shocked, just like the rest of the boys. He asked me something and Maizono said something, but I didn't hear it anymore. Everything went black. The only thing I heard was Oowada's voice, shouting my name.  
\- END CHAPTER 3 -

"Aaah~" moaned I. I woke up in a room I didn't reconize. At my right there were shelves full with medicines, so I realised I was in the Infirmary. I looked at my left, and saw Ishimaru, Oowada, Maizono, Asahina, the boy with the antenna, Kuwata and Fujisaki standing around me. I tried to got up and Maizono supported me.  
"Oi, Suzumu? Are you okay? You fainted!" said Oowada, still shouting. Asahina trew a glance towards him.  
"Of course she did! You hitted her!" said Asahina angry. I went with my fingers over my black eye. "Ah, here!" said the boy with the antenna, and gave me a mirror. I looked at the mirror. My whole right eye was swollen. Wow, with what force did Oowada hit me?  
"Well... that's one big black eye there." I said, returning the mirror to the antenna-boy. Ishimaru was sitting on a chair next to my bed.  
"Suzumu-kun! Are you truly okay?" asked Ishimaru. I could read from his voice that he was worried. Before I could answer, I heard someone running in the halls. Suddenly Toshiro stood in the opening of the Infirmary. Everyone looked at him, realised he was my friend and letted him through. He almost jumped at my bed, with one leg on the bed and with both hands holding my face.  
"Oh god, Seikatsu, what happened? Are you alright? You've got a black eye!" said Toshiro worried. He looked at the boys, and grabbed the boy with the antenna by his shirt, lifting him easily from the floor.  
"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS? HUH?" shouted Toshiro angry. The boy was suprised by his action and strenght, and was trying to break free. I got up, still dizzy, and pulled Toshiro's sleeve.  
"Calm down, Toshiro! It's not his fault! Stop this, right now!" I screamed. I was scared he would do something stupid. Like a dog, he obeyed my order and letted go of the antenna-boy. Everyone was suprised by his shouting, and went to take a few steps back. Oowada and Ishimaru stayed where they were. Oowada looked at me with a sad expression. He wanted to say something, but I knew what, so I quickly spoke before he did.  
"I fell, damn it! No need for violence, Toshiro! I slipped in class and hitted my head on a desk. They were worried about me and brought me to the Infirmary!" I said quickly, still holding on to Toshiro's sleeve. I felt so dizzy, I letted go and was catched by Ishimaru, who laid me back into the bed. Toshiro looked at me and then at Oowada with an agry expression.  
"Oh really? I heard from that Ludenberg girl that that fucker hitted you." he walked towards Oowada and continued: "Ya know, you were my idol, but there a few things that just made you someone I despise. And one of these things is that you hitted my best friend. You hitting girl, motherfucker?" hissed Toshiro, almost spitting at Oowada. Oowada went back a few steps, turned angry himself and started shouting as well.  
"SHE GODDAMN STOOD IN THE WAY! I TRIED TO PUNCH SOME KNOWNLEDGE IN THAT FUCKER'S HEAD (pointing at Ishimaru) AND SHE TOOK THE FUCKING BLOW!" shouted Oowada. Toshiro's expression went even darker.  
"Oh? Well, he's also a friend of mine, so you still have a fucking problem, bitch." hissed Toshiro again. Maizono, antenna-boy and Asahina tried to get between them.  
"Stop this, both of you!" said Asahina. But they didn't listen. Toshiro even prepared himself to punch Oowada. Enough. I had enough. I got up silently, noticed by Ishimaru and Fujisaki, and walked towards Toshiro. I almost fell, and Kuwata catched me. I thanked him, walked further and the moment Toshiro's fist almost met Oowada's face... SLAP. Everything went silent. Toshiro froze. Tears were streaming from my face.  
"Stop this right now, Sorumeito. YOU'RE BREAKING MY RULES. PLEASE STOP THIS RIGHT NOW." I said in a firm tone. I have never been this angry before, and Toshiro was shocked by my slap. His fingers went over his red cheek.  
"Seika-" tried Toshiro, but I was faster.  
"Get your ass out of here. I don't want to see you now." I said icecold. I trew a hateful glare at him, which colded him till the bone.  
"Suzumu-san..." said Fujisaki, witnessing the scene. Toshiro looked shocked and tears started to form in his eyes.  
"Fuck!" shouted Toshiro, and ran away from the Infirmary. Everyone was looking at me now. I tried to walk back to my bed but fell again. Kuwata was, once again, fast enough to catch me. I stood there a few moments, supported by Kuwata, in silence.  
"S-Suzumu-kun..." said Ishimaru. I looked back up at everyone and smiled faintly.  
"It's alright. It's not Oowada-kun's fault. I stood in the way, after all. Toshiro hadn't the right to shout like that." I said, and continued: "I'm fine now, thank you everyone for bringing me to the Infirmary." I thanked Kuwata and stood back up at my own feet. Oowada still stood with his back against the wall, where Toshiro had confronted him. He looked at his hand, the one he hitted Seikatsu with. I didn't notice, and walked towards the door.  
"Okay, let's go back everyone!" I said cheerful. Or at least, I tried to sound cheerful. I just had my first conflict with Toshiro. Shit. What was I supposed to do now? I told myself I would solve it when I got back at the orphanage. We were in the hallway, walking towards the class. Oowada walked next to me. I looked at him. His expression told me everything. He hated himself. I decided I would try to comfort him.  
"Oowada-kun, it's my fault." I said, smiling faintly. Oowada looked in my direction, and focused on his hand again.  
"It's mine. If I hadn't made a fucking fuzz with that Ishimaru, I wouldn't have fucking hitted you. I fucking hit a girl... shit." said Oowada. Ishimaru was walking at my other side and heard the conversation. He walked a little bit quicker to stand still before Oowada. He stopped, and so did the rest.  
"You're incorrect, Oowada-kun! If I hadn't insulted you, you wouldn't be angry and you wouldn't have hitted Suzumu-kun!" said Ishimaru loudly. He almost shouted it. He felt really guilty. "I'm sorry!" Oowada smiled a little bit.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry too." I smiled again. Everyone did. Kuwata laughed, and started to walk again.  
"Well, now this is solved, let's go back. For real this time." he said, walking with his hands in his pockets. I nodded. We started moving towards the classroom again, when Maizono said: "Uuh, Suzumu-san, shouldn't we treat your eye?" I had forgotten that.  
"Ah, that's right! With all that happening, I forgot as well!" said Asahina. She turned towards the antenna-boy.  
"Can you treat her, Naegi-san? Then we can go back and tell the teachers what happened." said Asahina. The boy nodded, and took me with him back to the Infirmary.

"I haven't told you who I am, have I? I'm Makoto Naegi, SHSL Lucky Student. Nice to meet you" said Naegi. He was holding a cold compress against my eye. "The nurse hasn't arrived yet, so this is the only thing I can do." I smiled.  
"That okay! It's nice to meet you as well, Naegi-kun!" said I. Another friend! I made another friend. I was quite proud of myself! I was friends with Maizono-san, Asahina-san, Fujisaki-san, Ishimaru-kun, Kuwata-kun, now Naegi-kun... and maybe also Oowada-kun. Naegi took the cold compress from my eye and sticked a bandage on my eye. I looked at the shelves, who were protected by glass doors that reflected like mirrors. I looked like a pirate. With other words, like an idiot. I laughed a bit at my current appearence, and Naegi laughed as well.  
"Well, this had to do it for a while until you're home." he said. He stood up and walked towards the door of the Infirmary. "Are you coming?" I nodded, standing up as well. We walked back towards the classroom, where we knocked on the door before entering.  
"Ah, you're the students from the Infirmary? Naegi-san and Suzumu-san, please sit down at your desks immediately, so we can continue. Luckily he had Homeroom the first period. I looked at the woman in front of us. She wore a grey dress with long sleeves, a black vest and black ballerina's. Her lightgreen hair was in a bun and she wore brown glasses. I couldn't see her eyes. The woman coughed.  
"So, like I said, I'm your homeroom teacher. My name is Ayumi Hinata. You will adress me as Mrs. Hinata, of course. After her introduction, she was explaining the rules, but I wasn't listening. I already knew the rules, since I read them together before the accident with Ishimaru. I looked around me. I was on the last seat, next to window. Ishimaru sat before me, Oowada next to me and Naegi before Oowada. Maizono, Asahina, Fujisaki and Kuwata were at the other side, far away from me. Oowada was laying with his feet on the table, balancing with his chair on two legs. Please sit normally! I tried to sit as closely to Oowada.  
"Psst! Oowada-kun!" I whispered quietly, but loud enough Oowada could hear. He looked in my direction.  
"Your feet! Please remove them!" I whispered. Oowada looked at his feet, and made a 'tch!' sounds. Excuse me?  
"Suzumu-san is correct, Oowada-san! Remove your feet from your desk this instant!" shouted Mrs. Hinata suddenly. That startled me, and also Oowada. He removed them and went to sit like a normal person. Mrs. Hinata turned towards me.  
"Suzumu-san, I understand you want to point him on the rules, but please do not talk while I'm talking. Leave the rules up to me, okay?" said Mrs. Hinata, smiling kindly. I felt myself blushing, and I stood up to bow.  
"I understand. I apologise." I said. I sat back down. Oowada was looking at me. When I looked back at him, he was smiling at me. He giggled (yes, he did!) and focused on the blackboard. What did you just do? Was he just laughing at me? And that 'tch!' sound? How dare he! My respect for him decreased.

Before I knew it, our first periods were over and it was lunchtime. Fukawa left, following a boy with blond hair and glasses who was called Byakuya Togami. Shortly after, Celes-san left. The girls were leaving as well, and Maizono turned around to me.  
"Hey, Suzumu-san! Want to eat with us?" asked Maizono. I was suprised. I never ate with other people than Toshiro. Maizono saw my struggle and giggled. She turned around at the guys group.  
"Then why don't you eat with them? You're used to hanging out with guys, right?" said Maizono. Aaah, she's so kind. Kuwata heard that and shouted to me (he was standing with the boys, at the other side of the classroom).  
"That's nice! Suzumu-chan, come with us! We're just about to leave!" the boy with dreadlocks, called Yasuhiro Hagakure, shouted the same thing. Ishimaru was waving at me and Naegi and Oowada were waiting at the entrance of the classroom. Mom, Dad, are you guys watching? I've made so many friends. For the very first time, I felt a warm feeling deep in my heart. I stood up, took my bento and ran towards them.  
"I'm coming!"

We were sitting next to the school's garden. There was a bench, but only a few guys could sit on it. I was sitting in the middle, with next to me Naegi and Ishimaru. The others sat on the ground. A rather fat guy with a catlike face walked by. He was in our class as well, but he was always following Celes. Just when I was daydreaming, I heard Naegi saying something.  
"Oh, did you make your bento yourself, Suzumu-san? It looks so delicious!" I woke up and looked from Naegi at my bento. I always had a large variety in my bento, since I always shared with Toshiro. I laughed and nodded.  
"Yeah! But I packed to much! I would share it with Toshiro, but... I can share it with you guys." said I. I took a shrimp and ate it. Kuwata was sitting closer.  
"Can I have something?" he asked. I nodded. He looked for a moment at me and smiled.  
"A shrimp, please~" he said. Oh, I got it. You want me to feed it to you. That's what friends do, right? I said okay and took a shrimp and feeded it to Kuwata. I heard the boys suddenly go 'oooh!' and Kuwata smiled.  
"Smooth move, Kuwatachi!" laughed Hagakure, clapping his hands. I raised an eyebrow. Did I do something wrong? Kuwata came really close now.  
"Ya know, if you take a bite now, it will be an indirect kiss~" said he, placing a finger on his lips. Ishimaru was cleary shocked.  
"Kuwata-kun!" he said. Everyone laughed, and so did I. I didn't pay much attention to Kuwata's teasing, cleaned the chopsticks with my handkerchief and looked at Naegi.  
"Do you want something?" I asked. Naegi looked at me, at bit flustered. Then he looked at my bento.  
"That piece of cumcumber, perhaps?" said Naegi. I took the piece and feeded it to Naegi as well. This caused the same reaction by Ishimaru.  
"Suzumu-kun! You can't do that!" said Ishimaru. Oowada laughed.  
"What? Are ya jealous?" asked Oowada. Ishimaru blushed badly. "I am not! You just don't... with a girl's chopsticks..." said Ishimaru. Now I had to laugh. I made a little bit riceball with some salmon and said: "Ishimaru-kun!" He looked in my direction and... he opened his mouth when he turned to me and at that exact moment I feeded him the riceball. He ate the rice slowly, still blushing badly as I cleaned my chopsticks again. Then I turned towards him and giggled.  
"See? There's nothing wrong with feeding, right?" I said. He turned red as a tomato. Everyone laughed loudly. Kuwata was even rolling over the floor. I took a piece of sushi and ate it. Ishimaru focused completely on his own bento. Then everyone just ate. But I could feel people staring at me. I stood up, suprising the guys and looked around.  
"What's wrong?" asked Naegi, finishing his bento. I looked around and found a group of girls staring at me. I looked closer, and saw that one of them had long blue hair, another was very petite, and there was also a girl that was tanned.  
"Maizono-san?" I asked. Maizono and the rest, realizing they were spotted, ran away. Hagakure saw them as well.  
"What were they doing?" he asked, laying on the ground to relax. I thought, and reconized the scene.  
"This happened before." I said, sitting down again. Everyone looked at me, confused. I took a deep breath, and explained:  
"You see, ever since my first year in Middle School, guys would confess to me. Or wanted to hang out with me during lunchtime, because I always hung out with Toshiro. So one time, I agreed and me, Toshiro and a few guys were sitting on the roof, eating our lunch. And everytime I hung out with the guys, the girls would always stare at me with a dark expression. I never understood why, but everytime I hung out with them, the girls became more and more unfriendly." There was a silence for a moment. Kuwata laughed and drank a can of soda. Everyone looked at him and he looked me in the eyes.  
"I get it. Ya know what is it?" he asked. Hagakure went to sit straight and Oowada, Naegi and Ishimaru were waiting for an explanation. I finished my bento, closed it and waited as well. Kuwata stood up, feeling special (I guess), and coughed.  
"They were jealous. Wouldn't you be, if they hung out with your boyfriend? They probably kept an eye on you so you wouldn't make a move on them" Kuwata explained, sitting down again. Oh, I get it! That sounds true! "Jealous?" asked Naegi. "You mean Maizono-san and the others are jealous?" Kuwata nodded. We sat there for a moment, when I came up with an idea.  
"Maybe one of the girls likes one of you!" I said happy. The guys were suprised by that idea.  
"Well, that could be, I guess..." said Kuwata. His expression sure looked like he liked the idea. The other guys were sitting awkward, not knowing what to think. Hahaha, they were embarrased! I enjoyed the situation, and looked at Naegi. My evil mastermind was working.  
"Maizono-san went to the same Middle School as Naegi-kun, right? Well, maybe..." I said. I letted the other guys fill in the blank. Kuwata got the hint, and joined in.  
"... she likes him~" he said, filling in the blank. Naegi became as red as a tomato, and fell on the ground. I laughed, stood up and helped Naegi back up again.  
"Sorry, sorry, I was just teasing you!" I said. Then the bell rang. Ishimaru looked at his watch and went pale.  
"Class is about to start!" he said shocked. We all stood up immediatly and ran like the wind back to our classroom.  
\- END CHAPTER 4 -

After school, we had club activities. Maizono, Fujisaki, Asahina, Oogami, Hagakure, Kuwata, Oowada, Ishimaru, Naegi, Kirigiri and me were standing by the list of clubs we could join. There was a Music Club, Soccer Club... so many clubs!  
"Man, what a pain in the ass..." said Oowada, trying to find a club to join. I nodded in agreement. Ishimaru suddenly called me.  
"Suzumu-kun! Look here! They have a Debate Club!" Ishimaru said. I could hear his exitement in his voice. Hagakure laughed.  
"Yeah, like that would interest her." I walked towards Ishimaru to see where he was pointing. I let out a scream of exitement.  
"Perfect! I love debating! I didn't know they had such a club!" I said. I was happily balancing on my feet. Everyone looked at me in confusion. I noticed their gaze and laughed faintly. Kirigiri, the girl with long purple hair, stood next to me, checking the list as well.  
"Could have expected that from the SHSL Perfect Student, now couldn't we?" said she, screaning with her intelligent eyes the list to find a soothing club. I looked at her. She never spoke a word, only if it was necessary. Oowada searched through the list as well, but didn't find anything interesting.  
"Fuck this, I'm leaving..." said Oowada. He wanted to walk away, but he was stopped by Ishimaru.  
"Wait a minute, Oowada-kun! You have to choose a club!" warned Ishimaru. Oowada sighed. "Man, all this shit ain't for me! I'm a fucking biker, not a nerd!" Oowada said. He walked past Ishimaru. "See ya guys tomorrow." and he left. Kirigiri had already filled in a formula and left as well, silent as ever. Oogami and Asahina joined the Atlethics Club and left as well after saying goodbye. Hagakure joined the Supernatural Club, Kuwata and Maizono the Music Club... in the end, Fujisaki, Ishimaru, Naegi and me were left. I joined the Debate Club, together with Ishimaru. Since Fujisaki was left alone, I invited her as well. The 4 of us joined the Debate Club.

However, the next day, when the lists of the Clubs where finally hanging, the whole class of Class 78th was suprised. Mrs. Hinata, the one responsible for the Debate Club, needed more than 10 students to join, otherwise the club would be shut down. So what did she do? She made all of us join in the same club.  
"I thought that maybe if all of you joined the same club, your bond would grow stronger!" said Mrs. Hinata as an excuse. Kuwata was pissed off; he really wanted to join the Music Club. Suddenly, Togami stood up.  
"And who do you think you are? I am Byakuya Togami, heir of the Togami family. I stand above you. What gives you the right to make me join that little peasant club of yours?" he was scolding his own teacher. One of the rules is to show respect towards your teachers! He was breaking the rules! So I stood up and faced him.  
"Hold it right there, Togami-kun! It may be that you are an heir, but when you're in school, the teachers have the authority. YOU have not right to talk to your teacher like that!" I said angry. Togami looked at me with such a dark expression... he really despises me, huh. I then turned towards Mrs. Hinata. "Miss, you have no right as well to force students to join a club unwillingly. I understand you want your club to exist, both me and Ishimaru-kun want that as well, but forcing is not going to bring us anywhere." After that, I went to sit down again. Togami grinned, feeling a little bit victorious, and sat down as well. Mrs. Hinata blinked and was silent for a moment. Did I do something wrong?  
"You're... absolutly correct, Suzumu-san. I-I'm sorry..." said Mrs. Hinata. I saw her sad expression, let out a sigh and stood up again.  
"Well, you can't help it. All students of Class 78th will join the Debate Club then." and before anyone could protest, I continued: "You can join 2 clubs, after all. You can join the club of your liking and the Debate Club." Everyone looked at me with an expression I couldn't read. Then Oogami stood up.  
"I think that Suzumu is right. This is the best option." said she, and she nodded at me. I nodded back, and thanked her for her support.  
"Well, I also think that... if we can help Mrs. Hinata this way... we should..." said Fujisaki. More and more people approved and I felt proud. I solved the problem. Mrs. Hinata thanked everyone and asked if they wanted to sit down again. Then she took a notebook and a pen out of her bag.  
"Well, we still need a Class Representative. I think we can all agree that Suzumu-san is the best choice?" asked Mrs. Hinata. Ishimaru loudly agreed. Mrs. Hinata smiled.  
"Thank you everyone for your help."

After school it was time for our club activities at the Debate Club. We were the first to enter. After a while, a few Seniors appeared, then Mrs. Hinata and also... Toshiro. I haven't spoken to him since the accident in the Infirmary, and I started to feel lonely. He walked towards me, but was interrupted by Naegi.  
"That's not a good idea, Sorumeito-san." Everyone who was at the Infirmary that day saw how violent Toshiro was. I never knew he could be so violent. I noticed that Oowada and Asahina were suddenly standing very close to me, watching Toshiro's movements. He gave up, and walked towards a Senior. Asahina turned to me.  
"He's dangerous, Suzumu-chan. Did you see how he almost hurted Naegi-san? We can't let him come close to you!" I looked at him. He was obviously sad about what happened, and so was I. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"My my, they've got cute girls, the Freshmen!" said a Senior. Oowada and Asahina turned quickly to the guy who creeped up from behind. The guy rested his chin on my shoulder. "Ain't ya, Seikatsu Suzumu, SHSL Perfect Student?" He let go off me and... smack.  
I fell down.  
\- END CHAPTER 5-

"The fuck are ya doing, ya bastard?!" shouted Kuwata. He, Hagakure, Oowada and Naegi faced the senior that hitted me. The other seniors let out a scream of suprise, while Celes and Kirigiri aided me. I tried to get up, succeeded and looked at the person who hitted. Oowada was holding the senior by his shirt. He grinned. My eyes widened. I know this person... I'm sure I have seen him before.  
"Hitomi...-san? You're Yusuke Hitomi-san, not?" I asked. The guys turned around to me.  
"You know this weirdo?" asked Hagakure. I nodded. He's... one of them, right?  
"Oh? So you remember me, 'The Kind and Caring but Icecold Beauty'?" said Hitomi. He grabbed Oowada's polse and trew him off. Kuwata, Hagakure and Naegi backed off. The girls and Mrs. Hinata were not moving, not even a muscle. Hitomi's face... I remember it well... He was one of the guys that confessed to me in Middle School... one of the guys I rejected. He was a famous delinquent everyone avoided. He walked towards me, till there were only a few centimeters between us.  
"You still haven't changed shit, now have ya?" asked Hitomi. Before I could answer, I heard Fukawa saying something to Oogami.  
"What's up with h-him? First he called h-her cute, and t-th-then he hits her?" she stuttered, "Did his p-personality just change?" Mrs. Hinata stepped forwards, pushing Hitomi and me away from eachother.  
"I thought I told you you're not welcome here." said she icecold, "SHSL Delinquent." Hitomi laughed. He faced Mrs. Hinata, who took a few steps back. "I thought so, old hag." said Hitomi, before grabbing my chin forcefully.  
"I hope you didn't think you could just reject me, heh? You do have guts, rejecting a delinquent." I tried to grab his polse, but he was first. Shit, this is bad. Why isn't someone doing something? I looked around. Hitomi's scary aura already did his work. No one moved, because they were scared. Oowada, Kuwata, Hagakure, Naegi, Oogami, Asahina, Maizono, Mrs. Hinata, the seniors... everyone was afraid of him. He moved his hand to my throat. I heard Maizono cry: "Please, stop! Don't hurt Suzumu-san anymore!", which Hitomi ignored. I gasped for air.  
"H...elp me... To...shi...ro..." I cried desperatly. I was crying. Suddenly, the grip released and he was flying through the air. He ended against the wall. The effect of his scary aura wore of and everyone could move again. I coughed and gasped for air. Mrs. Hinata, along with the girls went to my aid. "Suzumu-san!" I was focusing on something else, though. The boys, the other seniors included, surrounded two boys. Toshiro was delivering punch after punch, Hitomi trying to fight back. Oowada holded Hitomi so he couldn't move, and Toshiro gave Hitomi painful blows. Toshiro is the SHSL Boxer, there's no way Hitomi could win. After a few boxes, Hitomi fell to the floor unconsious. Ishimaru left the circle and went to me.  
"S-Suzumu-kun..." he said. He was so worried. Beside a black eye, I now had a swollen cheek. Ishimaru was getting angry.  
"A-aargh..." moaned Hitomi, who was trying to get up. Kuwata wanted to kick him down again, but...  
"Wait, Kuwata-kun." said Ishimaru. His eyes were as red as blood. "Let me do it." Kuwata blinked.  
"Huh?" at that moment, Ishimaru kicked Hitomi back down. Everyone was suprised by that. The SHSL Prefect, fighting? Then he turned to me, picked me up and hugged me.  
"Are you okay?" he asked in a soft voice. Toshiro came closer. He wanted to hug me to, but didn't think it was a good idea. I started to cry. Ishimaru was startled for a moment, and hugged me tightly, trying to calm me down. I looked at Toshiro, and started crying.  
"I-it's not that I want to be liked by you, Hitomi! I didn't ask for this! Waaaaaaah, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Toshiro! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, everyone!" I cried so loudly, surely the entire school could hear it. I had enough. This was only my second day of school and I already had a conflict with my best friend and I was attacked by a crazy delinquent. Toshiro smiled faintly. Then I fainted of exhaustement, so I don't remember what happened after that accident... The only thing I remember is that I was brought to the Infirmary again, with Maizono, Ishimaru, Toshiro and Fujisaki with me, that Hitomi was expelled from Hope's Peak Academy and that everyone in my class (even Byakuya) became friendlier with me. I didn't get the last part, though. When I left the Infirmary with the school doctor (Maizono and the rest went back to class) and entered the classroom, everyone was quiet. They looked at my direction with a compassionate expression... what was going on?  
"It's better that you sit down for a moment, Suzumu-san." said the doctor. I looked around for Ishimaru and went to sit behind him, at my desk. The whole class stood up and surrounded me. What in the hell is going on? The school doctor rolled up my sleeve and laid my finger on my polse. Huh? I don't feel anything...

Where's my pulse?

I touched with all fingers the place where you could feel your heart beat, but I couldn't feel anything. I panicked, I looked around. Everyone looked sad. I couldn't take it anymore...  
"Why... can't I feel my heart beat? What is going on?" I asked. You could hear my fear in my voice.  
"You're not dead, don't worry. But I do have... bad news." said the doctor. I looked at him.  
"You... can't go to school anymore. While you were recovering, I almost didn't hear you breathe and when I wanted to check your pulse, I couldn't feel anything. I putted my ear against your chest, and your heart is pumping 20 times faster than it should. These signs... are signs of Arrhytmia, an incureble heart disease." said the doctor softly. Maizono gasped. Wait, they didn't know? Mrs. Hinata stood next to the doctor.  
"So, the reason why we all had to wait for Suzumu-san in silence, the bad news you had... is this?" The doctor nodded. Arrhytmia? The hell? I'm super healthy! What did he mean with: incureble heart disease? I laughed loudly, clearly fake, and everyone looked at me with a suprised expression.  
"Ahaha... please stop right there. That's, like, impossible! I'm perfectly healthy!" I said. Asahina looked like she was going to cry. Ishimaru and Oowada's expression went dark. Fujisaki was already crying. The doctor looked around to everyone and then to me.  
"You're going to die at the age of 25." Heh? What? If this is a bad joke, just... just stop now. The doctor got up, whispered a few words to Mrs. Hinata and left. It was quiet for a long time, till Maizono broke the silence.  
"Suzumu-san!" cried Maizono. She hugged me tighly and I could feel her tears falling. I felt Ishimaru's hand on my shoulder. I tried to look at him, but he avoided my gaze. Togami and Fukawa were still at their desks (they didn't went to my desk), but even they were troubled. Maizono released me and cried further on Naegi's shoulder. I sat there, frozen. I jumped up and wanted to run towards the door, when I was stopped by Mrs. Hinata.  
"Mr. Midoriyama is going to fill in the documents needed together with your orphanage and the principal. It's better to wait where you are now." Suprisingly, I was very calm. So many things happened, only in 3 days. Haha, this was almost like a drama. I smiled at Mrs. Hinata.  
"Trust me in this, Sensei. I need to this as well." I said and walked past her. I heard a lot of footsteps behind me.  
"Wait! Wherever you're going, we're coming with you!" said Fujisaki. She's normally so shy, but just now she spoke in a loud voice. I petted her head. "Haha, okay. It's nothing much, though, but thank you. Everyone." We left and I went straight to Toshiro's classroom. I opened the door and completely forgot that all of that happened during the time of the lessons. Everyone of that class looked at me and the teacher trew an angry glare at me.  
"Yes? Is something so important you have to throw the door open?" I looked around, saw Toshiro and grabbed him. "I-I need him for a moment!" and pulled him with me out of the classroom. I closed the door. Toshiro looked around and saw everyone (except Celes, Fukawa, Togami, Yamada, Enoshima and Ikasabe) standing behind me.  
"Wowowow, what's happening? What in the actual fuck is so important to pull me out of my fucking classroom?" he asked angry. I grabbed him by his shirt and holded him in the air. He was shocked by my strenght and tried to break free, but I pushed him against the wall. I heard Asahina gasp and Hagakure trying to let me let go of Toshiro.  
"You fucking knew, didn't you?" I hissed at him. I never swore, but I had all the reason to. He looked at me, confused, so I continued.  
"Let me give you a hint, fucker. Does the name 'Arrhytmia' ring any fucking bells?" His eyes widened and grabbed my wrist, trying to calm me down. He went completely silent. I became even more angry.  
"You did, didn't you! You knew I have that fucking disease!" I shouted. Naegi was trying to calm me down, but after trowing an hateful glare at him, he backed off.  
"Please, do not butt him. This is between me and him." I said. Ishimaru walked forwards and grabbed my wrists.  
"Violence is against the rules, Suzumu-kun! You are breaking them!" he shouted. I immediatly released him and took a few steps back. Toshiro coughed, gasping for air and looked at me. "I'm sorry... it was better... you didn't knew..." he hadn't finished his sentence, or Kirigiri butted in.  
"You thought that mentioning such an important detail wasn't important?" she asked. Toshiro looked at the ground. "You..." hissed Oowada. He was cracking his fingers and was ready to deliver a few punches. I stopped him.  
"It is as Ishimaru said."  
I don't really remember what happened afterwards... Did we do something to him? Or did we just went back to the classroom? I don't know... I'll tell the story further from the point I do remember.

We were almost finished with our first year on High School, when I stole as a joke Toshiro's dairy from his room in the orphanage. He made fun of me yesterday, so this was payback. I grinned, ran to my room, locked it and jumped on my bed. Alright, let's have a look, now shall we? I coughed, and read the last page he wrote out loud.

Dear Dairy,

This day was like any other. Class was boring again, the guys from my class were boring again... everything was boring again. I can't wait to start Junko-chan's plan... this is going to be a blast! Ever since she told me about it, about true Despair... I felt awesome. We would start the First 'School Life of Killing'-game over a few days. The players would be the Student Counsil~ such a beautiful plan! As expected from her! She told me her whole plan: from the Monokuma bots from Monaca Towa, mastering a technique that would erase your memory to her ultimate plan, spreading Despair all over the world! I have planned it all out... I would love to tell Seikatsu about it as well, but Junko-chan and Mukuro-chan told me that she was going to participate in the Second game, which was fine by me. I mean, surely, during Middle School we were close, but she's getting bored. What's the point in having hope? Despair is better! It's much more fun~~! Junko-chan is absent for a few days now, but she's busy with convincing Monaca to join us, the SHSL Despairs! So both me and Mukuro-chan are filling up for her! Now I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep now!

Just one year and a few days from now, and our plan will be succesfull.

Toshiro Sorumeito.

\- END CHAPTER 6 -


End file.
